Talk:Łátoskì Uxykascù
Lelÿkëdórëpca? Subtiel... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:53, àprål 9, 2013 (UTC) :De naam heeft ook echt niks met "lelijk dorp" te maken of zo... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:26, àprål 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Hhahaha, tuurlijk niet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:46, àprål 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, het is een prachtig dorp :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:19, àprål 9, 2013 (UTC) Somehow I feel like your pages on municipalities are less interesting than mine :o --OuWTB 08:44, tìtsotsíxë 29, 2014 (UTC) :Somehow I feel like your pages on municipalities aren't particularly interesting either :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:52, tìtsotsíxë 29, 2014 (UTC) ::But they include information about the local dialects and all the hamlets too :o --OuWTB 10:35, tìtsotsíxë 29, 2014 (UTC) :::The fact that you're from Limburg might explain your takavíhki interest in takavíhki hamlets and dijålektaqë :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:18, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) :::: :o Well, at least my pages are longer than three sentences :P --OuWTB 11:44, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's true, but length doesn't necessarily make a page interesting :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:03, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::True, but at least my pages add contents to the wiki :P --OuWTB 17:29, tìtsotsíxë 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::As do mine :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:56, tìtsotsíxë 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::They do not add anything. They just repeat it in more words :P --OuWTB 17:56, tìtsotsíxë 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:52, fernósåmar 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::In a way, though, the same can be said about the Ankélot'apca pages. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:32, fernósåmar 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::They add new information: information concerning the local dialect and hamlets. --OuWTB 09:51, fernósåmar 1, 2014 (UTC) standardreligíaqë Are we really gonna do this too? :P --OuWTB 13:08, fernósåmar 30, 2014 (UTC) :That's not going to be too much of a hassle though, as we're all either Christians or Qrÿfists :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:59, fernósåmar 30, 2014 (UTC) ::You've got a takavíhki Roman-Catholicism though :o --OuWTB 07:22, såmar 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Isn't Limburg Catholic? Do you consider your own religion takavíhki? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:12, såmar 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::No, your type of Roman-Catholicism is takavíhki. Compare it to "your Burenian is takavíhki". This implies that Burenian itself is not takavíhki, only your version of it :o --OuWTB 14:19, såmar 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::My dijålekt isn't takavíhki though, neither is my version of Roman-Catholicism :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:43, såmar 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Your dijålekt is slightly takavíhki though. I can't judge for your Roman-Catholicism though :o --OuWTB 09:50, såmar 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Forum:Xúten#Zcòm Standarddijålektaqù - Neither of our dijålektaqë is takavíhki :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:05, såmar 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: :o --OuWTB 11:06, såmar 2, 2014 (UTC) Kantonki nowfördèlnašt T'à kantonaqë ságo łit. Populàtsia kantonaqest ságo låki. Kanxwe kànis nowfördèlna kantonaqü? Cåvyrq'a kànit prÿnwa mežd Lelÿkëdórëpcum; Àsñåta mežd Nämmegeum; Xúvaprìl mežd Núxaksánt'eum; ÿ Jôtbår mežd Tàkvíkisum. --OuWTB 11:04, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :Kanxe. Skáł vit'im màpu :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:24, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Hahaha, gùto :P --OuWTB 16:27, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Jôtbår mezcì Tàkvíkisan neságo gùto idéa :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:42, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wìe ne? :o --OuWTB 19:09, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Vit'i màpu :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:12, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ow, nevit'tim gùto :P Nitłim "Hokìrułî mežd Jôtbårum" :P --OuWTB 19:13, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Nô, "Hokìrułî mežd Tàkvíkisum"... Deh :P --OuWTB 19:14, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ságo gùtori indîd :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:15, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Hahaha :P --OuWTB 19:16, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Dumum e kombināk kantonak je chuta ideja asi. Kansje Hokìrułî mežd Tàkvíkisum ssachak "Nautakvikis" :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Mìłxokapitłôqmèłterëpca Mìłxokapitłôqmèłterëpca is more like Eyjafjallajokull and not Llanfairpwgyll o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :So? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:59, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) Sadifikàtsia It really sadifies all of us to see that Uškár does not develop its rural areas. There is no documentation on it in terms of dialectology, demography and anything else. When are you planning to fix this? :o --OuWTB 16:18, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2015 (UTC) :In the future :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:43, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I heard that a million times ago though, and nothing ever happened :o --OuWTB 18:21, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2015 (UTC) :::You impatient :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:51, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::You lazy :'( --OuWTB 08:37, dÿrdëmånad 9, 2015 (UTC)